


Without You

by Decemberbaby1299



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decemberbaby1299/pseuds/Decemberbaby1299
Summary: This is the first fanfic I ever wrote, and yes, I may have made myself cry. Hope you guys enjoy!





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I ever wrote, and yes, I may have made myself cry. Hope you guys enjoy!

Pain. Brief, agonizing pain. I fall to the ground as blood gurgles from the bullet hole in my chest. He leans over me, says something. I can't hear him. My vision blurs then goes dark. "Don't leave me. I won't survive without you..." The words are faint, nearly impossible to hear. The pain lessens then goes away completely. There is no pain, no anything. So this is what being dead feels like... 

 

Two days later they're attending my funeral. Gar is crying. Conner is dazed. My friends, my family. They're the ones in pain now. Uncle J'onn says a few words and tosses a handful of dirt into my grave. Black Canary leads the Team in silence back to Watchtower as the men of the League begin to fill in the hole that now contains my coffin. They're devastated, but with time they'll recover. With time they'll move on with their lives. At least most of them will. As the months pass, I see the team begin to crumble. Gar and Robin leave to join a new team. They call themselves the Titans. It becomes obvious that Nightwing will never rejoin the team. His senseless guilt over what happened to Wally and me is too great. Eventually, he even leaves Batman. The pressures of leading the Team through these trying times becomes too much for Kaldur to bare. He retires, choosing instead to live in Atlantis with his new wife. Artemis has never fully recovered from the loss of Wally. All of this falls hardest on Conner. As the months pass he draws further and further into himself. He watches as the people he cares about fall apart. He begins to fall apart too. "I can't survive without you." His words to me as I took my last breaths. 

Exactly one year after my death he sits on my bed. My room is the same as I left it. He wouldn't let them change anything. Tears roll down his cheeks. He reflects one last time on how his world has crumbled. He pulls out a kryptonite bullet. It's the only one on Earth. The rest have been destroyed, but he saved this one. He loads it into a gun, stolen from the crime scene he was just at. He takes one last glance around the room and presses the gun to his temple. Slowly, he begins to squeeze the trigger... "Conner! No!" I wake up screaming. He's there beside me. We're in the Watchtower's medical bay. He holds me to him, tells me that everything is going to be okay, that it was only a dream. He explains how we were fighting Scarecrow, and I took in more than my fair share of his fear gas. How it made me see my worst fears come to life. He holds me until I stop weeping, and then leads me into the briefing room. Everybody is there. Even Wally and Dick. They all look up as we enter the room, a silent question in their eyes. "I'm okay." I say in a shaky voice, and I know it's true. I'm not dead. I'm fully alive. My world hasn't come crashing down. It's standing around me now. "I'm okay. We all are."


End file.
